Maybe One Day
by BartWLewis
Summary: Double D is secretly in love with Marie Kanker what happens when he finally tells her.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe One Day

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EDD, MARIE OR ANYOTHER ED, EDD AND EDDY CHARACTER/ NAME SAKES; I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG BABY, IT'S FACT BY HELLOGOODBYE.)

Author's Note: Please forgive if my story is terrible this is my first attempt at something 'romantic' in nature.

"Maybe, maybe one day I will tell her how I feel. Marie Kanker and her sister have been 'torturing' Ed, Eddy, and myself from Elementary school all the way till our present Freshmen year in high school; I don't know about Ed, and Eddy but I've secretly cherished the affection Marie has sent in my particular direction, but then again lets face it Eddy is to proud and Ed is still afraid of women. I love everything about Marie from the sweet sensation of her lips on mine or her tongue in my mouth, the alluring scent of her Krankshaft No.5 perfume mixed with her lavender scented shampoo, the way her now long blue hair still covers her right eye, I love how she still believes she frightens me with her kisses but in reality I love every second of it. Hell I'll just say it I Eddward Marion Vincent love Marie Kathleen Kanker, and maybe one day I'll kiss her back maybe one day I'll tell her that I love her. But I digress for today when the Kanker sisters pounced us everything was normal except for Marie when she started showing her affections there wasn't as excited as she used to be, she might be demoralized that I don't return her affections this maybe one day need to happen fast if at all or I might lose her."

Double D sets down his No. 2 pencil down and closes his journal; he then continues to place said journal n his desk above the label 'journal' and departs for an evening walk in the woods surrounding the cul-de-sac, and the trailer park where Double D hopes he might just see Marie. Double D walks around the woods looking at all the different species of creatures that are out and about during the night, Double D stops when he hears what sounds like somebody singing not just that but also a guitar accompanied by the most beautiful voice he has ever heard before. Edd stops his academic studying of the woods wildlife and starts to follow the singing, he follows it to a small clearing where he fins none other than his blue haired love of his life Mare Kanker; Double D stops right before the clearing and leans against a tree so he can listen to the middle Kanker sister's amazing voice.

"Just in case their wondering they've got us pinned terribly, they don't believe our love is real cause they don't know how real love feels. You should know it's real just now, the part about my love for you and how my heart about burst into a thousand pieces.

Oh it must be true and they'll believe us to soon.

Baby, it's fact that our love is true the way black is black and blue is blue my love is true it's a matter of fact oh, and you love me too it's as simple as that baby, our love is true.

They must say some awful things but there's no point in listening, your words are the only words that I believe in afterwards. You should know it's true just now, the part about my love for you, and how my heart about burst into a thousand pieces. Oh it must be true and they'll believe us to soon.

Baby, it's fact the way black is black and blue is blue my love is true it's a matter of fact oh, and you love me too it's as simple as that baby, our love is true.

It's true oh oh oh it's true oh oh oh it's true oh oh oh it's true oh oh oh it's true whoa oh oh."

Marie stops singing cause she the feeling that somebody is watching her is driving her insane, she stands up and demands that who ever is watching her make themselves known, or else. Double D not wanting to anger Marie further decides to reveal himself; he steps into the clearing and makes his presence known.

"Beautiful Marie." Double D states just little scarred of what Marie will do to him.

Marie stares at that boy that she had love for years and still loves, unable to decide what's more difficult to comprehend her either the fact that her Dreamboat was watching her in the middle of the woods or that he was complementing her. Marie slowly not taking her eyes off of Double D's sets her guitar down and looks right into Double D's eyes.

"What are you doing here Double D, more importantly what did you just say?" Marie asked Eddward.

Double D takes a few steps forward before answering, "Beautiful…um your singing I mean, it was beautiful." "Not that you're not beautiful." Double D adds after seeing the disappointment, and possible hurt in Marie's eyes.

Marie despite her best effort starts blushing at Double D's implication that she is beautiful, and that he thought her singing was beautiful, Double D doesn't notice this seeing how he is looking at his feet and even if he was it is far to dark to see her face.

"O-oh thank you D-double D" Marie stutters out at Double D's words, but soon smiles when the meaning of his words are finally register in her brain.

Marie smile soon turns into a devious grin as she readies to pounce on Double D, Double D seeing how his plan and courage to tell Marie how he feels is flying out the window so he decides to stop her from kissing him.

"Marie please stop" Double D speaks out to a now halting Marie.

"Whets wrong don't you think I'm truly beautiful?" Marie meekly asks Double D.

Double D plans his next words and course of action carefully before he proceeds.

Double D puts his hands on Marie's shoulders before answering, "Marie I think you are very beautiful, but before you kiss me can I do one thing." "I promise I won't run" Double D adds with a smirk on his face.

Marie looks skeptical but gives her ok but is surprised when she feels Double D's hands cupping her face, she is even more shock when she sees his lips approaching hers. Marie's mind is racing at what exactly is going on because surly her stud muffin isn't actually about to kiss her with his own free will, but he continues to mover ever closer.

'Oh my GOD he's actually gonna kiss me YYYYYYYEEEESSS!' Marie's squeals happily in her head as Edd's lips close in, so close that she can feel his breath on her lips.

The blissful feeling of Double D's lips on hers interrupts Marie's mental squeals of joy; the kiss is slow and loving but ended far to soon for both parties, Marie whimpers as Double D's lips finally pull away from hers not yet ready to stop. Double D pulls Marie close and rests his forehead on Marie's running his right and up and down her spine while his left moves her hair behind her ear revealing her always covered right eye.

"I love you Marie Kathleen Kanker" Double D breaths out as his eyes lock with Marie's.

Marie blinks away her tears before questioning the boy who just confessed his love for her, "Do you really mean that Double D?"

"Yes Marie I really do." Double D responds

"I love you… so much... Eddward… Marion… Vincent.. oh so very much, you don't know how happy you made me by telling me." Marie rushes out in-between kisses, and sobbing tears.

Double D uses his thumbs to brush her tears away before talking, "Actually I do Marie for I feel so happy, so relived to finally tell you how I feel about you."

The two high schoolers stand holding each other for several minutes before Double D breaks the silence.

"Marie will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, with I being your boyfriend and possibly going out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"YES! Yes Yes Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." Marie answers.

"Splendid, wait Marie what about the boyfriend/girlfriend issue?" Double D asks Marie.

Marie just laughs and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before answering; "Oh boy toy you've been my boyfriend since we've first met, and you just didn't accept it."

"Double D laughs and smile while responding, "While yes my dear I do believe you are correct, so shall we I will walk you home its 10:38 and we have school tomorrow?"

The pair gathers Marie's belongings before walking to the Kanker trailer where May and Lee sit waiting for their sister to return home, the Kanker sisters are shock but are filled with hope when they see Marie walking home with Double D holding hands and smiling at each other. Marie and Double D are only a few feet from the door and the Kanker sister when the pair actually noticed the sisters, Double D gives Marie a quick kiss and whispers something the Kankers couldn't hear before heading off to home. Her sisters asking what happened approach Marie, Marie tells the story of how she was singing and Double D said she was beautiful and asked her out. Lee and May ponder aloud if their Ed's might do something like that, only to have Marie answer their questions.

"Maybe one day. Eddy is too proud to just admit it, and Ed is afraid of women if you were Ed and Sarah was your sister you would be too. So May just give him something to not be afraid of, Lee hope and pray to God that he might one day feel the same or admit it." 

The three Kanker sisters enter their home preparing to go bed, Marie changer her cloths and climb into bead think about her future with Double D. High school sweethearts, college, marriage, kids, and maybe if the fates allow they can grow old and die together; unknown to her Edd is thinking the exact same thing. They both go to sleep muttering the same thing before they are greeted by dreams of each other.

"Maybe, maybe one day."

Author's Note: I might add an epilogue if you the readers want one or if you even like this story. Constructive criticism is very much allowed, so hey if you see something that you though could've been done better then fire away dude, and dudettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe One Day- Epilogue

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EDD, MARIE OR ANYOTHER ED, EDD, AND EDDY CHARACTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES. NEITHER DO I OWN RADIOACTIVE BY IMAGINE DRAGON OR DEVIL IN A MIDNIGHT MASS BY BILLY TALENT.)

Author's Note: I do hope that yal enjoy this better than the first chapter.

The following day seemed like any other day for the neighborhood kids but Double D and Marie knew differently, for they knew what transpired last night in the woods surrounding the cul-de-sac. At Double D's house, our favorite sock bearing teenager Double D wakes up when his alarm clock radio goes off blaring the music of Imagine Dragon.

"_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

Double D, whose memories of yesterday still fresh in his mind, allows a broad smile to cross his face, before he walks over to his alarm clock and turns the alarm off. Double D sets his sock cap on his dresser before picking new clothes to put on after his shower; after his shower Double D puts on his normal clothes that he always wears to school, and quickly grabs a pop-tart before heading downstairs to begin his journey to meet up with Marie.

At the trailer park, a certain blue haired girl receives the same wakes up call; just like Double D, except to her favorite song by Billy Talent.

"_Silent night for the chorus for the rest of my life_

_Silent night for the rest of my life_

_Violent knight at the edge of your knife_

_Forgive me Father… won't make it right_

_Silent night for the rest of my life_

_Silent night at the edge of your knife_

_(You're guilty."_

Not being a morning person like her boyfriend, Marie lazily got out of bed and after several times attempts of attempting to turn off her alarm with her eyes barley open just rages out and rips the chord from the wall socket. Preparing to start her day, Marie hears her phone vibrated; checking she notices she got a text from her Double Dreamy.

"I'm just leaving; meet me in the junk yard by the old van."

"Sure pumpkin." Marie responds before closing her phone.

Setting her phone down, Marie uses her palms to rub the sleep out of her eyes before picking out her new clothes for school. After her shower Marie walks into the kitchen to make up a quick PB&J sandwich before leaving to meet up with Double D. Marie spares the clock one last glance to see that she is going to be late if she doesn't hurry. Marie ran as if Hermes himself gave her his winged shoes, with only the pure desire to spend quality alone time with her Eddward, Marie made it in record time to the junk yard when where she saw Double D leaning against an old funky looking van. Marie crept around the van so not to be detected by Double D to spook him when she made herself known.

"Hiya Dreamboat." Marie announced, causing Double D to slightly jump in a panic.

Double D recognizing the voice of the girl he loves turns around and is awed struck at the sight that he beholds. Marie is wearing some dark green denim jeans, a black Billy Talent t-shirt, and a pair of black hi-tops sneakers. Double D's only response is incoherent babble but he quickly recovers his senses and complements Marie on her attire.

"Why hello Marie, I must say you look splendid this morning." Double D says in his normal gentlemanly fashion.

Marie blushes and giggles, "Thanks Stud, now what do you say we have some fun before we go to school."

Double D realizing that what Marie just said wasn't a question so he had little to no reason to go against her plan, so he moved forward taking her into his arms and connecting his lips to hers. Although what the kiss lacked in the passion that occurred the night before, it by far made up for in the love the two teenagers felt for one another. After the kiss had died down the pair separate resting each other's foreheads on the others eyes closed and breathing heavily: before they open their eyes, Double D wordlessly asking if she was ready to walk to school. Marie's only response is to grab his hand and start walking in the general direction of school. The newly formed couple enjoys their time walking alone, and enjoying the privacy of being able to hold hands without people gawking and starring which they know will happen once they get to school. It was a 30 minute walk to school but even that wasn't enough for the two teenagers; they spent the time talking about how they will they will tell people about their relationship, and how people will in fact take it.

"I'm most concerned how your sisters, Ed and Eddy will handle the news." Double D states, while looking straight ahead

"Don't worry about my sisters. Why are you concerned about Ed and Eddy, will you break up with me if they don't approve?" Marie asks dropping Edd's hand stopping to give Double D a glare that would make Batman quake in his boots.

Double D panics so he quickly grabs both of Marie hands, kissing both of them on her knuckles before saying, "No, of course not. They are my best friends practically my brothers, I just simply wish for them to accept us. If they don't then our friendship might end, if they can't accept us and our love. I love you Marie. NEVER forget that."

Marie smiles and blushes ever so slightly at Double D's affection, and his confession of love. "I love you too Edd and you BETTER not forget it either. And I'm flattered that you would give up your friends for me, let's just hope that you don't have to."

Edd and Marie continue the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence, knowing what needed to be said was already out in the open. When Edd and Marie walk through the front door of the school, Double D and Marie notice that there were no students or faculty members in the halls. Double D ponder why that is, while Marie couldn't care any less; so he looks his watch and checks the time.

"Oh dear Marie, it appears we are tardy this morning." Double D says looking up at Marie, to see a devilish grin crossing her face.

'God that smile indeed can't be a good sign. How can something so terrifying grace such a beautiful face?' Double D wonders to himself.

Double D feels Marie's hands run up his chest to the back of his head, before pulling him into a quick kiss sending electricity through their bodies.

"Then maybe we should ditch the rest of the day and have some fun stud muffin." Marie whispered the last part into Double D's ear, obviously not a question.

Double D blushes slightly, but decides he can't be as lenient as he was earlier gives Marie a stern look. "Marie you know we can't do such a thing. We CAN NOT jeopardize our school academic."

Double D grabs Marie's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, as if saying he would love nothing better than to do just that. Marie gives a fake pout but gives into her boyfriend's logic.

"Fine Dreamboat, but you owe me. Buzz kill." Marie added before she led Edd into the school office to grab some tardy slips for class. Marie and Edd walk into the office where they are greeted by the front desk worker Betty.

"Good morning Marie, I see you're late again. Oh and Eddward what brings you here this morning?" Betty greeted the two students.

"Yeah I'm late again and so is my Double Dreamy here. So if you could give us some tardy slips, we will be on our way." Marie replies to Betty for both herself and Double D.

"And why are we late today?" the office worker questions, looking up seeing a pink coloring Edd's cheeks.

This time Double D was the one who answers for Marie and himself. "Marie and I lost track of time walking to school this morning but I can insure you it won't happen again. We have no excuse."

Betty spares the couple a glance before writing the slips and informing them that they will have detention after school today after school for having an unexcused tardy. Double D grabs both his and Marie's slips before exiting the office.

"I would like the honor of walking you to class, my blue haired angel." Double D says bowing ever so slightly, offering his right hand to Marie.

Marie blushes and mentally swoons, happy that Double D even after they got together is still the same gentlemen. Marie extends her left hand firmly grasping his right before happily walking to her first class, where they will have to separate before Double D has to go to his first class. The pair arrive at the door to Marie's first class, in which Double D gives Marie a quick peck on the lips; leaving her smiling from ear to ear, when she enters her classroom her classmates including her sisters and the Ed boys look at her questioning as she sits down instantly drifting into la la land.

"What's wrong with your sister, Kanker?" Eddy questions Lee with his distain prominent in his voice.

Lee snarls and looks down at Eddy, saying "I don't know shrimp!" "But I intend to find out." Lee adds turning her head towards her younger sister.

Double D walks to his first class. His hand feeling cold and empty without Maries hand in his; as Double D reaches the classroom, he remembers that he only has three classes left until he sees his Marie again. At lunch where they planned on making the knowledge of their relationship known to all, including the Ed's and Kanker sisters. Double D enters the classroom with a smile his classmates have never before seen on his face, a mixture of anxiety and pure bliss.

What seemed like forever for the students of the high school seemed even longer for Edd and Marie; they promised to meet each other at the entrance of the cafeteria before they divulge their relationship to everyone. Edd and Marie both ran from their respective class, meeting at the entrance to the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria stopped dead quite when Edd and Marie walked through the doors holding hands and smiling at each other; the pair walk to an empty table in between the tables which sat the Ed's and Kanker's sat so not to alienate one and not the other. Once they sat down everybody in the cafeteria started chattering with one another about what they just witnessed between an Ed and a Kanker.

Some of the things that the pair heard around the cafeteria were, "Did she threaten him?" "Did he finally snap?" "Did she blackmail him?"

And the only two voices of Nazz and Rolph who yelled positive words of encouragement, "It's about time!" "It's as you say about time smart Ed boy."

Nothing happened for the rest of lunch except for when Nazz, Rolph, and Marie sisters came over demanding to know everything, how they got together, when it happened, and if they kissed yet. Marie and Edd take turns explaining the events of last night when they were both interrupted by the angry tone in Eddy's voice.

"WHAT the meaning of this Sockhead! Not only did you start dating someone without telling us, but with a Kanker no less." Eddy demands to know snarling at both Double D and Marie.

Before Edd, Marie or any of the other people at the table could retort; Eddy storms off not sparring anybody a second glance, leaving Ed looking at Edd and Marie in what appeared to be deep thought. To Edd it seems all of his worst fears are coming to life, Eddy just abolished their friendship and it appears the big lovable oaf Ed is about to follow in the footsteps of his shorter friend. The kids all stare blankly at Ed while he just continues to stare in deep thought at Edd and Marie; May not being able to take it anymore walks over to where Ed stands and waves her hand in front of Ed to get his attention. At first she fails over and over again but instead of getting angry but such circumstance, she grows more concerned for the Ed that she loves. May simply just decides to give Ed a wet willie yelling his name, which proves to work for Ed snaps back to reality.

"Are you alright Big Ed?" May asks Ed her concern prominent in her voice.

"Of course, I'm most sorry May if I caused you any concern for my will being. Thanks for that concern" Ed turns from May to his friend Edd and Marie before speaking once again.

"Although it hurts that you didn't tell Eddy nor myself when it first happened and we had to find out with everybody else; it is your life and I will respect your choices, lord knows you have done that for me." The calmness and maturity leaves Ed's eyes as he turns back into his normal self, yelling "Friend of Edd's is friend of Ed's."

Double D and Marie share a look happiness at the acceptances of Ed before showing their gratitude. "Thanks Ed you're a true friend." Marie states giving Ed a grateful smile.

"I concur with Marie Ed, what you just did show great maturity and the depth of your character." Double D states while placing his hand on Ed's shoulder, applying slight pressure, to show great gratitude.

"Butter toast Double D and Marie butter toast." Ed replies to both Double D and Marie in his own way of simply saying 'you're welcome.'

Ed nods at his friend Edd and his new friend Marie before smiling at May as he walked away to confront Eddy. As Ed walked away it finally hit May like a ton of bricks, Ed just smiled at her. May starts jumping up and down, not able to contain her excitement.

"Oh my God I can't believe it, Big Ed just smiled at me. Does that mean he likes me, does that mean I have a chance?" May asks the last part to Marie.

"Maybe one day May, maybe one day." Marie replies before the lunch bell rings signaling the student to go to their next class. Marie grabs Double D's hand before walking off to face life, know that they have each other in their times of need.

END

Future Story Idea

Love Begins at a Monster Movie (Ed/May) (Could possibly be used as a sequel to Maybe One Day.)

Ed goes to the new monster movie and is surprised when he sees May Kanker there, who he hasn't seen since high school. But what surprises Ed even more is that he in fact enjoyed May's company.

Billy Joel & Rush Brought Them Together (Edd/Marie)

Double D and Marie are surprised when they both find out they have something in common. What will this new development lead to, friendship or maybe something more?

Ed, Edd, Eddy/Hey Arnold crossover (Edd/Marie, Helga/Arnold)

Helga and the Kanker sisters are cousins. Arnold and Edd are cousins. What happens when they travel to visit their cousins.


End file.
